Kuvaq
Kuvaq is the first town you explore within the world of Deponia. It is implied that this is the town Rufus grew up in. The town itself is peaceful enough, spare for Rufus' chaotic antics within it. Kuvaq has a (questionable) water supply. Kuvaq Town Gate "During the times of the oilwars the southwestern quadrant was souvereign territory of Drecksiko. The town gate of Kuvaq is reinforced extra-strong because of frequent territorial squabbles. As a townsiege became a rather periodic occurence the flight tunnels were coupled with the main gates. That way, whenever the gates fell, the inhabitants could flee the city and arrive right at the towngate again - to lay siege to the besiegers in turn. In the end it became a general agreement to leave the towngates open at all time, which not only led to the end of the war, but also to the end of the oil shortage." [Information Source] Known Residents * Gizmo (Emergency Station) * Hannek (Tunnel Entrance) * Lonzo (Bar) * Mayor Lotek (Town Hall) * Lotti (Town Hall) * Rufus (Toni's house) * Toni (Toni's Shop) * Wenzel (Wenzel's House) Village Centre. The small village of Kuvaq was built directly into a hollowed out mountain of garbage. The local economy revolves around the excavation of trash. Through a vast mining shaft at the center of the village, the inhabitants dig for useful thing they can trade. Even their houses have been constructed from materials found in the mines. Other areas in and around Kuvaq * Emergency Station * The Garbage Mines * Post Office * Lonzo's Bar * Toni's House * Toni's Shop * Town Hall * Tunnel Enterence * Wenzel's House Trivia * Kuvaq is the town Rufus grew up in * While standing in Toni's shop Rufus says: "Ah, terrific. The rotten smell from sector 9 isn't so disgusting today." Which would suggest one of two things. Either Kuvaq is located in 'sector 9', or that Toni's shop is near an area labelled 'sector 9' within Kuvaq. That would mean that Kuvaq refers to its locations as sectors instead of street names (and that there are at least nine of them). * Cactuses crow freely within and around the town. * Kuvaq has all three functioning emergency services, which can be contacted by using a phone in the town centre. * The previous mayor of Kuvaq (Rufus' father) was able to find a source of fresh water under the town by use of his divining rod. The mayor left some time after the incident, and before the start of game. Lotek is the new mayor. * It is apparently Rufus' fault for the lack of stars visible in the sky above Kuvaq. This quote also confirmes that Kuvaq has it's own 'trash-burning generator'; (which could either be a generator that produces energy to burn trash, or It is a generator powered by the burning of trash). Either way, this proves that Kuvaq has it's own form of electricity. * According to Rufus, it's never snowed in Kuvaq during his lifetime (which would make sense, considering the number of free growing cacti in the area). de:Kuvaq Category:Locations